


Happy to See Him

by Merfilly



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A party and the two boys...





	Happy to See Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



"Well if it isn't Smallville's own local celebrity boy," Oliver said, grinning brightly as Clark walked in on Lois's arm.

"And that's my cue to duck out," Lois said, rolling her eyes as Clark shook his head, a smile coming up to match Oliver's.

"Did you miss me?" Oliver asked, ditching his date without even thinking twice.

"Some of us have lives to live while playboys jetset around the world?" Clark said, pretending he hadn't.

"Yeah yeah, working boy, farmkid, all that," Oliver said playfully. "I missed you," he said in sudden sober seriousness.

Clark could not help but melt.


End file.
